This disclosure is generally directed to a spray head which can be disassembled for cleaning. In particular, disclosed is a spray head which is designed to dispense heated water over a beverage making substance, for example ground coffee, which is located in a beverage making substance holder or funnel of a beverage maker.
Spray heads are used in beverage making equipment to dispense and distribute water to a beverage making substance. These spray heads are attached to a water delivery line generally in an upper housing portion of the beverage maker. Such spray heads are generally enclosed structures with a mounting portion for attachment to and removal from the water delivery line. A portion of the spray head includes one or more holes through which water is dispensed. A variety of attachment devices can be used to attach a spray head to a brewer including a threaded attachment, clipped attachment, magnetic attachment, as well as others which one of ordinary skill in the art would know to use without undue experimentation. These spray heads tend to be formed of two or more plastic pieces which are sealed to form a chamber for accumulating and distributing water through holed formed in the spray head.
One of the problems with currently available spray heads is that they tend to trap particles carried in the water delivered in the water delivery line. Such particles are difficult to easily and conveniently remove from the enclosed spray head. Further, depending on the condition of the water, surface of the spray heads tend to accumulate mineral deposits from dissolved minerals carried in the water. It can be time consuming to try to remove such mineral deposits from the inside surface of the enclosed spray heads by scrubbing, chipping, or chemically dissolving.
Also, currently available spray heads may not provide for broad controlled dispensing of heated water onto a wide surface area of the beverage making substance. The disclosure provides a spray head which can be removed for cleaning and which can disperse water over a wide surface area of the beverage making substance.
The disclosure provides a spray head for dispersing heated water over a wide surface area of beverage making substance.
The disclosure provides a spray head which is removable from the beverage maker to allow for easy and convenient cleaning.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, disclosed is a spray head for use with, in combination with a beverage making apparatus, as a replacement for other spray heads and a method of using a spray head. The spray head receives liquid from a liquid dispensing path of the beverage making apparatus and distributes liquid over a beverage making substance retained proximate the spray head. The spray head includes two pieces, a first piece for connection to the liquid dispensing path and the second piece which is flexible and removable attachable to the first piece. A cavity is defined between the first and second pieces. Water received form the liquid dispensing path collects in the cavity. The second piece or body portion includes a plurality of holes for dispensing and distributing water from the cavity over the beverage substance. The spray head is removable from the beverage making apparatus for facilitating direct contact and flexion cleaning of the surfaces of at least the body portion of the spray head to remove particles and mineral deposits therefrom.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of drawings exemplifying the best mode as presently perceived.